Don't Look Back - OC CLOSED DATE 6913 GET THEM IN
by Wingedmutt
Summary: This is a OC Maximum Ride I need 3 boys and 3 girls and other characters, plus Erasers, Lab coats and Mutant spies If Interested read the rules, fill out the form and PM the finished form Opened to all Thankyou Rated T for now, I also dont own Maximum Ride


Hi guys  
I'm planing on writing a Maximum Ride OC fan fiction  
In practice of writing for when I write my novel in the future  
and getting my imagination working  
I've never written before  
So I'm not sure how it'll turn out  
Or how often I'll upload hopefully a few times a month

So I need characters  
3 boys and 3 girls  
Between ages 5 - 19  
Please not all older teens

A few rules

- It must be your own character not someone else's  
- Please don't be mad if I don't choose you  
- Do not simply state that your character is a cat or a bird. Be specific with breeds  
- No mythical/extinct creatures ie Demons, Phoenix, Pegasus, Dinosaurs, Dodo birds  
- No weapons, this can be discussed  
- Up to 3 mutations per character  
- Animal, plant, rock and other mutations are allowed  
- The character must have weaknesses that could or could not weigh in with their mutant or powers so if your character has sonic screech they may not be able to talk for a few hours or they damage their vocal cords and can't do it often or are very weak in strength but are fast  
- If chosen I have the right to use the character for this story only  
- If chosen and I've started writing chapters that their in, you won't be able to pull them out  
- be creative and fill out the form at the bottom  
- It is recommend that the character has wings, doesn't have to be birds, bats, butterfly's other type of animals that have wings are fine  
- You must send a PM, reviews with form will not be accepted  
- If you can't send the whole form in one message  
Send bottom first then top  
So ill be able to read top to bottom  
- Insert What is under the dome at the top (no spoilers please)  
So I know you've read the rules  
- You may enter two characters but only one will be picked if I choose you  
- Please no siblings/family or lovers and best friends unless their lost or dead I don't wanna split them up  
- Just because I don't choose your character as the main Flock doesn't mean I might not include your character for small parts  
- The characters chosen will become a family like in Maximums flock  
- Eraser characters, Lab Coats and mutant Spy's are welcome  
You can both try out for a main member or villain  
- Please put " Trial for part of the Flock, Eraser, Lab Coat "  
Which ever one you choose  
Below What is under the dome  
- Maximum and her gang will properly not appear  
- Please no characters that are already part of a OC fanfiction doesn't seem fair to people who's aren't  
- Enjoy

Sorry that was more than a few

This is the character I'll be using with an example of a filled out form

**Name:** Midnight

**Gender:** Female

**Mutations:**  
6% Snowy Owl  
4% Maine Coon  
90 % Human

**Nationality:** Australian

**Current Location:** Las Vegas

**Age:** 10

**DOB:** 15th December

**Height:** 4'9  
**Weight:** 25 kilos  
(Light due to light bones and body parts)

**Appearance:**  
- Midnight has straight blonde hair which reaches her shoulders  
- Pale white skin  
- Yellow cat eyes  
- Button nose  
- Freckles  
- Two small fangs  
- Has fading scars covering, legs arms, back, chest and tummy  
- White Snowy owl wings coming out of her shoulder blades  
- Cat ears and tail which are a mixture between black, grey and white  
- She wears purple skinny jeans a black long sleeve top and black converse  
- Tattooed Number on her wrist 2569

**Powers:**

_Strong wings;_ Midnight has white snowy owl wings with a wing span of 11 feet, she is able to fly high, fast and much longer than a normal 10-year-old bird kid can

_Able to see in dark;_ Midnight's cats eyes allow her to see in the dark.

_Quick_; Midnight has quick reflex and able to move quite quickly.

**Weakness:**

_Strength;_ Midnight is physically weak, she is unable to hold heavy weight, therefore fighting with heavy big weapons doesn't work, and If in combat she wouldn't end up wounding her opponent.

_Healing;_ Midnight is a very slow healer, cuts and bruises can take at least 3 weeks to fully heal, this also goes for her wings, so if she hurts her wing or leg and no ones around she could be stranded so she tends to stay away from fights  
She'll only fight is she really needs to.

_Eyes;_ Midnight's eyes are really sensitive in the bright sun and wind when flying, her eyes start to burn and water. Midnight has to close her eyes to stop the pain, so she ends up wearing goggles with shaded lens while flying to help, but these can block out the side vision.

**Personality:**

Midnight is a bubbly person  
But she prefers to stay out of the crowd, she is very shy and will only speak when spoken to.

Midnight is very understanding but feels lonely most of the time  
Midnight is a very hyper child when with people she is able to be herself in front of.

Midnight gets along good with little kids to teenagers but adults no  
Despite being a bubbly person  
She does lash out if you get on her bad side.

She often gets scared and does suffer from mental illness, these can leave her in a mind frame where she breaks down and cries and unable to get out of that stage. Though these only really happen if she's left thinking about her past.

**Likes:** Her toy hippo Herbert, candy, flying, animals, night, stars, drawing, cuddles, reading, Harry Potter.

**Dislikes:** Adults, scary things, mutants and people, The School, Hunters, small spaces, lots of people against her phyiscally.

**Family:** Unknown, but considers Blaze a brother, (Hopefully the future flock)  
**Love:** Too young  
**Friends:** Blaze, (Hopefully the future flock)

**Allies:** Blaze, (Hopefully the future flock)

**Enemies:** The School, Lab Coats, Hunters (Which are Dingo mutants based in Australia)

**History:**

Midnight was kidnapped at the age of 5, where she was taken to a lab in the middle of Australia.

Her mind erased of her past.

Midnight was experimented on daily, from being burned to having pills and needles injected into her.  
They tattooed numbers on her arm 2569.

Time passed and Midnight got a room mate a boy who went by Blaze.

He explained her questions that never got a answer,  
Why was she here?  
Who were they?  
What are they doing?  
Where was she?

Time went on and Midnight and Blaze became as close as siblings.  
Blaze taught her how to read and write, maths and science everything he knew from school.

During the years they injected Midnight with Maine Coon DNA where she grew a tail, ears, her eyes were replaced to cats eyes and two small fangs.

But Midnight was post to have wings but nothing work so Midnight was labelled a failure and was used as a Hunters chew toy.

When Midnight turned 8 Blaze never returned and the lab coats used a different method of grafting wings and it work, they grew to 3 meters 1.5 meter each wing and over the next year, Midnight was taught how to fly, her wings became strong.

At the age of 10 no more animal DNA was inserted into her.  
Midnight was taken to an aeroplane to take her to America to The Institute for Higher Living.

But the plane went down just near Las Vegas, the cage protecting her as they crash,  
their was no noise so Midnight broke out and looked around the lab coats were dead, so Midnight escaped flying into the night .

For the next month Midnight lived on the casinos roofs, Midnight found money and brought new clothes, shoes and food  
She stole supplies from the open windows of the casinos  
Blankets, a backpack, food, water, ski goggles, a toy hippo and a pillow pet hippo and a map. She visited the local park and library, where she fell in love with fantasy stories, and contiune learning.

Midnight is still currently located in Las Vegas

**Additional Info:**

- Thin bones and light, extra muscles, lungs are bigger, and a more efficient heart.

- Carries Herbert pretty much everywhere.

- Despite having cats eyes she can still see colour.

- Over the years Midnight has develop paranoia, trust issues and post traumatic stress disorder, depression and low self-esteem .

- The tattoo number acted as a bar code at the lab, revealing her name, family, medical information, but Midnight could never access the information.

- Has to eat a lot.

- Has scars from her time with the Hunters, but are hidden.

- Values friendship.

- Believes Blaze is alive and she will find him.

- Lesbian (Romantic feelings too young for sexual)

- Midnight can become unstable she can suffer from major breakdowns that take her ages to calm down, these mostly happen if she's alone and left thinking about her past or reliving.

Now here's your form

_**Name: **_  
First and last name if they have one.

_**Gender: **_Female or Male

_**Mutations: **_3 Mutations Max

_**Nationality: -**_

_**Current Location:**_Please make one at least in Las Vegas so I can get Midnight outta their, we will pick up along the way over a few chapters

_**Age: **_5-19

_**DOB:**__ -_

_**Height: **_Please try to work along their BMI unless their mutations or have a disease that makes it different  
_**Weight: **_Try not to make them too fat or skinny also work together with BMI unless their mutations or have a disease that makes it different

_**Appearance:**_  
Go into great detail  
If you have picture of the character please send a link

_**Powers/Strengths: **_Breath under water, camouflage, ect  
Please no more then 4 powers, exceptions can be made

_**Weakness: **_Not a good flyer, ect  
Must have more then 2 weaknesses

_**Personality: **_  
Really get into their character, here, explain how they'd react to others, or situations

_**Likes: **_What they do like  
_**Dislikes: **_What they don't like

_**Family: **_-  
_**Love: **_-  
_**Friends: **_-

_**Allies:**_ -

_**Enemies: **_Who is out to get them or someone who has been put on that list for a reason

_**History:**_  
How did they get to where they are today

_**Additional Info:**_  
Other Important information, are they a spy, lab coat eraser (this can be put in their history of how they came to be)  
Are they open about their past or protective  
Do they have any secrets?

Please put a lot a detail  
I tend to want to get inside that characters head and know that character when writing

Theirs no close date until I get at least 6 characters

The history doesn't have to be harsh or it could be  
I'm a teenager  
I can handle it  
Maybe not others  
So I'll try dim it down and not give anything away  
Any further questions just ask  
And I don't have a beta reader  
I don't know exactly what they do  
So if you'll like to help or explain send me a PM  
thank you c:  
I'll be rating this T just to be safe


End file.
